


Meeting People is Easy

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter





	Meeting People is Easy

One foot in front of the other, that’s what Jensen kept telling himself. The new trainers rubbed his heals, a size too small maybe, or they just needed breaking in. He would not cry he would concentrate on walking, the pain in his feet would be the distraction he needed, he would not think about what happened before... The clothes felt odd, awkward against his skin, it had been such a long time since he had worn anything, his master preferred him naked. Oh, that thought made his grittty, watering eyes overflow and a tear wended it’s way down his cheek. He would not think about his master (ex master his rebellious mind interjected). He would not think about how the last time he left the house his master had dressed him in the softest of leather boy shorts and tormented him with a cockring attached to a harness that rubbed him in all the right places. More tears overflowed and Jensen started to walk faster, almost running. The day had started so well too.

Jensen woke the same as always, comfortably curled at the base of his master’s bed. He smiled to himself, life was good, he knelt and snook under the soft duvet that covered his master and insinuated his way up his masters body. When he achieved his prize he murmured with contentment as he nuzzled his masters morning erection. There was a soft grunt from somewhere outside of Jensen’s little homemade cave and Jensen chuckled and went to work on his masters morning blowjob. Using all the tricks he had been taught, lathing and suckling the head, paying attention to his masters balls with his tongue and his fingers before deepthroating the tantalising shaft. There was nothing better, nothing more satisfying or comforting than attending to his masters pleasure. He could hear his master now, groaning and expressing his enjoyment with every thrust. He could tell his master was coming close to completion by the sounds and the jerky movement, Jensen had been doing this for 10 years now boy and man and his master had taught him well. He had been taught everything necessary to keep his master happy. That was Jensen’s job, and Jensen loved it. He couldn’t imagine doing anything else, after all he had been doing this since he was 18, he knew nor wanted any other life With an extra hard thrust and a loud grunt of pleasure his master came down his throat. Jensen of course, swallowed every drop, as he had been taught. Licking his masters cock to clean off any trace of cum he crawled up the bed licking his lips. A brief kiss later and Jensen was in the kitchen making coffee and preparing breakfast, his own erection proud and angry and untouched, he was after all, a good boy.

Of all the things Jensen loved about his life, making his master proud was the best. When he made his master proud, he would sometimes ruffle his hair, or tell him what a good boy he was or even once he let Jensen sleep in his bed. That night was the best night of Jensen’s life, and the next morning, when he awoke in his masters arms, well, that was paradise. Even though Jensen tried to make his master happy, tried so hard, there were more times than enough when he failed and he had to endure his masters disappointment. Just thinking of those times was enough to bring tears to Jensens eyes. His master disciplined him on a regular basis, but that was to make Jensen a better boy, Jensen knew this and appreciated his masters patience with him. And...well if Jensen enjoyed the spankings and paddling, the canings and the occasional whipping, that made it a win/win situation. a couple of times though, his master took the belt to him when he was really displeased, and Jensen didn’t like that at all, it wasn’t the pain, it was his masters displeasure that hurt him.

With a sniffle Jensen limped onward, the pain in his foot grounding him, he was sure he had a blister, but in the grand scheme of things that didn’t matter. His master didn’t want him anymore. He had come home from work early, much to Jensen’s delight but he had an odd look on his face, almost like regret. Jensen didn’t know what to make of that, so he put it to one side to evaluate later. He gave Jensen the package under his arm

‘Jensen’ he said ‘I want you to go to your room and get dressed in these clothes then come to the kitchen I want to talk to you’ he then turned and walked away.

Jensen took the package to his room, his stomach turning over with excitement, if his master wanted him clothed then that meant they were going to the club, Jensen loved the club. Last time they went there his master had used the whip on him, oh how it had hurt the pain was exquisite but the pleasure, it had left him boneless and sated and his master had been so pleased, he had taken him there for everyone to see. Fucking him hard and fast showing everyone that Jensen was his boy, holding him with a fierce possession that made Jensen feel loved and wanted. With shaky hands Jensen opened the package, wrinkling his brow in confusion when he saw it contained sneakers, jeans, t-shirt, a light jacket and underwear (underwear wtf he hadn’t worn underwear for 10 years). Sitting on the bed, he picked up each item individually and ran his hands over them, they were nothing like the high quality fetish gear that his master normally gifted him. But he was a good boy and always obeyed so he slowly got dressed. He pulled on the white boxer briefs first, jostling the small butt plug that he always wore. He was too confused to obtain any pleasure from it and he noticed that his cock was unaroused. That never happened, he was always aroused when his master was home, it was like pavlov’s dogs, but now the feeling of impending doom overrode any desire. He pulled on the jeans, they were slightly too big and fell low on his hips trailing over his feet. The shoes were too small and pinched at his toes only the t-shirt was soft and comfy on his skin. Picking up the jacket he took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing as he walked to the kitchen.

‘Ah there you are Jensen, I want you to know that I have enjoyed our time together, you learned well and have always been willing to please...I’m sure that you will soon find a new master to satisfy’

Oh God, his stomach plummeted, his master was letting him go, but he had tried so hard, he loved his master and knew no other life. Jensen’s breathing grew erratic and as he gasped for air his vision darkened around the periphery.

‘Now Jensen there’s no need for histrionics, we both knew that this arrangement wasn’t going to be forever. I have taught you to be a good submissive and in return you have given yourself to me for my pleasure, but now I need a new challenge. Our time together has been delightful and I would not let you go with nothing to show for it. Here is some money to tide you over until you get a job or a new master. You’re a sweet boy but now you need a master who wants an older sub’

The timbre of his masters voice instantly calmed him however, the words he spoke ignited panic in a contradictory manner. Jensen reached for the money, breathed deeply and locked his emotions away, just like he did when he was a kid all those years ago. He was about to ask his master what it was that he had done wrong, and to beg for a second chance when there was a knock on the door. Automatically Jensen answered it, a credit to his years of training, there on the doorstep was a pretty, young boy, a twink really, standing there all blond and submissive and new. Jensen knew then there was no point in asking or arguing, he had been superseded, he was windows 3.1 and here was shiny vista, straight out of the box. Gathering what little was left of his pride, he opened the door wider to let his replacement in and stepped out into the world that he had left behind a decade ago. He walked down the steps of the townhouse, determined not to look back. Holding his head high he made it to the corner and rounded it before he let the tears fall.

Jensen first met his master when he was waiting tables in a small coffee shop, he still remembered their first meeting. Jensen was sketching one of the customers, he had once entertained ideas of going to art college but that was before his parents had died and he had become a ward of the state. The picture was of a young woman, eccentrically dressed in a patchwork velvet coat. He was trying to capture the way the fabric draped over her ample body and the jewel toned colors, the way the light caught and made it seem like one patch was made of a million different colors, it was fascinating Jensen and the sketch was taking shape when the bell over the door rang and he looked up into the smiling face of his customer. He was tall and well dressed with sparkly blue eyes, he was middle aged: late 30’s perhaps or early 40’s his skin was glowing with health and the few laugh lines around his eyes just made him the more attractive. Jensen was actually struck dumb for a moment before he remembered his manners.

‘How may I help you Sir?’

‘Oh I do like to hear you call me that’ the man chuckled

‘Sir?’

‘Mmmm I’d like to hear you call me that in more intimate circumstances’ he whispered

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat and he could feel the warmth in his face, damn it he blushed so easily. Gathering his wits about him Jensen said

‘What would you like, Sir’

The man spluttered ‘My you’re just adorable, you don’t even realise the power you have, Well...’ the man looked at Jensen’s name tag ‘Jensen I would like an Americano to go and I would like to take you out to dinner...tonight’

Jensen’s knees went weak, the man’s voice was deep and as he drawled the last words, there was a silkiness to them like honey dripping, God Jensen was half hard from the sound of a mans voice. He really needed to get laid. Without involving his brain in the decision at all, he heard his mouth agree to the date, the man, John, would be picking him up from the shop at 8.00 when his shift ended.

 

Jensen’s feet slapped on the pavement as he felt the first drops of rain falling, bloody typical, the light jacket his master (ex master his mutinous brain provided again) had given him was no protection as the rain started to fall in earnest. Jensen didn’t care if he got wet, Jensen didn’t care about anything anymore. He had no one now, his master (ex-master) was his world. He had no friends , he never left the house without his mas.. John, he would call him John from now on, John would not let him use the internet or phone, he cooked, he cleaned and he provided service. And now he was alone, unwanted with a high school education and no work experience. Well unless you counted having your ass spanked by your master as he offered your mouth to another dom, yeah that’d look good on the cv. Jensen laughed aloud, some of the other pedestrians looked at him strangely, well, he must have made an interesting sight, limping along laughing and crying. One older lady put her hand on his arm,

‘are you ok son?’

‘yes ma’am just had one of those day’

she shrugged in agreement ‘yeah I know what you mean, don’t let the bastards get you down, you’re too good looking to frown’ she smiled at him patted his arm and went on her way.

Jensen knew he either had to get himself together or just jump in front of the first truck. But Jensen was strong, he knew people thought submissives were weak, he heard some of the new Dom’s talking at the club, he snorted, they knew nothing about the D/s dynamic, they would make terrible Dom’s. Yeah, Jensen was strong, even in his darkest moments after his parents died when he was only 14 and he ended up in that hellhole of a group home, he never contemplated suicide. He just needed to think, to weigh his options, (what options said that part of his brain that Jensen sorely wished he could excise). His mind was racing, if he could just slow things down, sort out his options, and yes he internally yelled to his mutinous brain, I do have options, now shut the fuck up and let me consider them!. The rain had eased to a persistent drizzle, that soaked through his new clothing, the dye from his jeans had discolored his trainers and he briefly wondered whether his legs were now blue. There were less pedestrians now, probably sheltering in local shops and cafes awaiting a break in the weather, Jensen noticed a set of steps slightly sheltered from the rain by the wall of an adjoining building, so he sat down there, took a deep cleansing breath, emptied his mind and took a moment.

A decade earlier he remembered doing the exact same thing, while closing the shop and waiting for John to come and collect him for his date. He was just turning the open sign to closed when a large, dark and incredibly expensive looking car pulled up outside, oh my, the butterlies that had been dancing in Jensen’s stomach all day suddenly stared pogoing. Feeling sick with nerves Jensen opened the door, exited and locked it as John got out of the car and came to meet him.

‘Hello pretty boy’ he said as he chivalrously kissed his cheek.

Jensen nearly fell, his knees giving out, John chuckled and took his arm leading him to the car and opening his door, making sure he was comfortably situated before closing it and getting in the drivers side. The car smelled wonderful, of leather and John’s expensive yet subtle cologne. The seat was comfortable and the temperature just right, classical music played from the high tech stereo system and the whole ambience put Jensen at ease. John, turned and smiled at him, as he put the car in gear.

‘I’m sure you will love where I’m taking you’

Jensen looked down at his worn jeans and threadbare t-shirt, hoping a praying that he would not let John down by his appearance. The drive was quiet, neither of them making conversation, but yet there was no awkwardness, in fact it seemed to Jensen like they were old friends, comfortable with each others company without the need for idle chit chat.

John turned on the indicator and pulled up beside a large townhouse, it abutted the street with no garden but there were pots containing colorful flowers arranged on the steps leading to the front door. The outside was freshly painted and you could tell the owner took great pride in his property.

‘I hope you don’t mind me cooking for you Jensen, you’ve had a long work day and I though you might appreciate being able to relax’

Jensen knew he should probably be suspicious of going into a house with a virtual stranger, but for some reason he wasn’t, he favored John with a beaming smile,

‘so what are we having?’

John leapt out of the car and rushed round to open Jensen’s door for him as he said

‘Italian, I have a lovely lasagne cooking in the oven, some incredibly garlicky bread, which you’d better make sure you eat some of, cos I plan on kissing you later and it’s no fun kissing if only one of you has eaten garlic’

Oh, John was going to kill him, every other sentence out of his mouth made Jensen’s stomach lurch, but in such a good way.

‘I love garlic bread’ said Jensen lamely, God he could have kicked himself!

Inside the beautifully appointed house, Jensen admired the art work. John told him the artists names, some of which Jensen had heard of, impressed he was lead to the kitchen where John prepared a mouthwatering salad, he rebutted Jensen’f offer of help, merely asking him to uncork the chianti.

‘So’ John said as they carried the meal to the dining table ‘What’s a beautiful boy like you doing pouring coffee for a living, you should be living in luxury, having your needs taken care of by someone who appreciates you’ he smiled ‘someone like me’

As he said that Jensen had taken a mouthful of wine and therefore choked in a rather unattractive fashion, managing to spray the tablecloth with red wine, mortified he grabbed a serviette to clean up nearly knocking over his glass. John grabbed his hand rubbing his thumb over it in a soothing manner.

‘Jensen, I would like nothing more than to have you as my boy. I know you probably think this is sudden, but hear me out. When I saw you today I couldn’t help but notice, you are so beautiful, but it isn’t only that that attracted me, I saw in you a submissive quality that calls to my dominant one’

with his other hand John put his fingers under Jensen’s chin and lifted his face so Jensen could look at him. Jensen kept his eyes downcast.

‘Look at me Jensen’ Jensen looked up through his lashes at John, he didn’t know what to make of this conversation, submissive? OK so he often deferred to other people, he didn’t like conflict, it was just easier, but submissive, that sounded vaguely....dirty.

‘what I would like Jensen, is for you to come and live here with me, I would like to teach you about the lifestyle I embrace, I want you to discover for yourself if it’s something you will enjoy and if it isn’t then you can leave with no hard feelings. I see something in you Jensen, and I want to be the one to nurture it and I want to be the one to make you fly.’

‘I’m sorry John, I don’t really understand...’

John leant over, tilting Jensen’s head so that their lips met in a gentle kiss, John tasted masculine, so manly and with a slight hint of the sweetness of chianti. Jensen’s breath caught, he hesitated and then tentatively returned the kiss.

 

Jensen shuddered slightly bringing his thoughts back to the present, his clothing was soaked through and although the day was not cold, he felt chilled to the bone. So here he was with literally only the clothes on his back, a $50 bill, no job and no home. He briefly considered looking for a shelter, but he didn’t know where to start. There was just one place he knew outside of his masters, damn he meant John’s home, and that was the club. He remembered that Master Jeff, the owner of the club, employed some subs and they were used for demonstrations or for Doms who either did not have longterm sub and still wanted to scene or for new Dom’s learning and honing their skills. Well, thought Jensen, at least I have experience maybe I could get employment there. He got up off the step and headed in the direction of the club. It was at least a couple of miles to his destination and Jensen’s feet hurt a lot, but he started walking with renewed vigor. He had a plan, he wasn’t anybodies boy anymore, he was his own man, he snorted out of his nose, who was he trying to kid, he was a used up sub that no one wanted.

When John kissed him that first time, so sweet and gentle, Jensen had never felt anything like it. It melted away the confusion that John’s words had brought. What did Jensen know about being someone’s boy, what did that even mean? and lifestyle, what did John mean by that. Johns tongue gently probed at the seam of Jensen’s lips and urged him to open. Gasping softly Jensen complied, he had been kissed before, but never so thoroughly, the kiss that had started as just a simple press of lips to lips became something so much more, all encompassing as John owned his mouth, causing tingles to run down Jensen’s spine and offshoot to his cock. Oh his cock was plenty interested in John, and when the kiss ended and they moved so their mouths were merely millimeters apart, still breathing the same air in harsh pants, their eyes locked on each other, Jensen knew there was only one way this night could end. John butted Jensen’s lower lip with his and that tiny movement made Jensen’s cock twitch and there was no way he could stop the slutty groan that followed. John chuckled as he moved causing Jensen to mewl at the loss of contact, but John just grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat and lead him to the stairs.

 

The drizzle was starting to ease off, but Jensen felt chilled to the bone, he had rising damp half way to his knees, stupid jeans were too long and dragging along the floor. He thought about what he might say once he arrived at the club, went over various scenarios in his head. Would Jeff give him a job, would he turn him away because John was clearly unhappy with him, would he think that Jensen was a bad sub. Trying to calm his racing mind Jensen thought of what he knew about Jeff and the club. The club was called Morgans and was, according to John, the premier BDSM club in town. Jeff was the owner and founder member. He started it after he was discharged from the marines because there was nowhere that similarly minded people could go and scene, or drink or just relax with like minded individuals. Well there were some clubs but they were seedy and dirty and you could probably contract a std just by walking in the door. Jeff’s place was clean, the mantra was ‘safe, sane and consensual’, he provided all the equipment and it was kept scrupulously clean and well maintained. He employed Dom’s who would keep an eye on scenes to make sure they didn’t get our of hand and he offered tuition to people who wanted to learn to become either a Dom or Sub. The club also offered exclusivity, there was a long waiting list to join, you had to be vetted and if there was ever any problems, for example, ignoring a Sub’s safeword, you could be banned and if you were banned you were pretty much blackballed from all decent clubs throughout the state. Jensen always felt safe there, the smell of leather, the crack of the whip the thwack of a paddle, it always eased him if he was feeling ansty. So the closer he got to Morgan’s the less stressed he became. Morgan’s was always a place Master took him when he was happy with Jensen, when he wanted to show him off. He would dress him in tight soft leathers, skimpy shorts and barely there tops; or rip away chaps, his pert,rounded bottom on display, whatever he clothed him in it was all designed for easy access. Against all odds Jensen’s cock gave a half hearted twitch.

Sometimes John would take Jensen to the club and Jensen would kneel at his master’s feet. John would ignore him while chatting to other Dom’s and then perhaps lock him in the stocks where anyone could grope him, fondle him and covet him. John would watch with such a fond look on his face, proud that Jensen was his. Only twice did John share Jensen, once with Dave, a big bear of a man loved to fuss over Jensen.

‘Jensen, tonight is Dave’s birthday, would you like to wish him happy birthday?’

‘Yes Master’

‘Would you like to give Dave a present Jensen, would you like to make him happy’

‘If it pleases you Master’

‘It would please me very much, and I think it would please Dave too’ the two older men smiled at each other.

‘I would like you to offer your mouth for Dave’s pleasure, will you do that for me?’

‘Yes master’ Jensen felt suddenly and unaccountable shy. Dave chucked Jensen under the chin and brought his eyes level with Dave’s groin, Jensen could see the impressive bulge in the larger man’s leather pants.

‘You may use your hands to release my cock Jensen, but then I want them behind your back, Show me Jensen, show me why your master is always boasting about your incredible mouth’

Tentatively Jensen reached for Dave’s fly and slowly pulled the zipper down, reaching in and freeing Dave’s impatient cock. He was a big man, tall, broad and muscular. Age had slightly softened his physique and there was a slight thickening of his middle. He was hairy, Jensen leaned in and nuzzled his groin, the hair tickling his nose, so much softer than he thought it would be, but his cock, that was hard, not overly long but of a healthy girth, Jensen just knew it would give his jaw a good work out. Sticking out his tongue Jensen licked the tip, tasting the precum. He tasted different from his master, not better, not worse, saltier maybe, muskier something indefinable. Jensen thought his master tasted better, but that is as it should be. He opened his mouth and took Dave into himself, determined to give him a perfect blowjob, not just for Dave’s pleasure but more importantly to please his master. Using all the tricks in his repertoire Jensen tongued, nuzzled and sucked Dave to completion, all under the loving eye of his Master. Swallowing the salty release Jensen knelt back on his haunches, eyes down, as he listened to Dave catch his breath and say to John.

‘Wow, just wow, you certainly weren’t boasting thank you so much for sharing’

Jensen smiled inside, Dave petted his hair and went on his way. John was so proud that night that he allowed Jensen to sleep in his bed that nig but not before he teased and tormented Jensen for hours, pain and pleasure intermingling until Jensen didn’t know which way was up.

Ahead, in the distance, Jensen could just make out the club. The facade of the Morgan’s was relatively anonymous. If you didn’t know what you were looking for you would walk right on by. It was a nondescript building with just a plain door, there was no signage to suggest what went on within. Jensen was fairly limping now, he dreaded to think what he looked like but as he arrived at the door he knocked quickly before he could chicken out. It was early in the day, about oneish Jensen estimated, he wondered whether there was anyone there. But then he heard the lock rattle and the door opened a crack. Jensen’s heart was in his mouth as the door then opened fully.

‘My God, Jensen, what’s wrong, is it John, has something happened to him?’ Jeff said, concern visible in his deep, brown eyes. In light of Jeff’s consideration Jensen promptly burst into tears to his eternal consternation. Embarrassed he turned away hoping to escape. Jeff took his arm and held him firmly and lead him inside. Jensen could hear the slap of leather on skin but kept his eyes firmly on the ground, he was mortified at his weakness and although he loved to watch any demonstration of whipping, flogging or paddling (oh and the more exotic exhibitions too), he didn’t want anyone else to see his shame.

‘Jared that’s excellent, really well placed, and your sub seems to be enjoying himself too’

Jeff chuckled, Jensen couldn’t help himself, he looked up from under his lashes. There was a large, topless man working on a sub who was strapped to one of the St. Andrews cross. The man must have been the best part of six and a half feet, and well muscled. His tight black, leather trousers moulded to his ass in the best possible way. Sweat dripped from his tousled, dark hair and wended it’s way down his brawny back. As he brandished the flogger his back muscles rippled, and even in his misery Jensen could appreciate that this man was the epitome of masculinity. The man, Jared, stopped the flogging and approached the sub, his hands rifled through his hair and he leant in and whispered in his ear as he undid the restraints, Jensen found himself wishing that it was his hair that was being mussed, that it was his ear that was being caressed by Jared’s warm breath, that it had been him that had received the attention of the flogger.

‘Jared, I have a bit of a situation here, so I’ll just leave you to finish up and attend to the aftercare. I know you know what to do: any problems I’m in the office’

Jared turned around and met Jensen’s eyes, hell, Jensen had heard about people falling in love, or lust at first sight, but he just thought that was fodder for the romance novels, but when their eyes met it was like electricity surged between them. Jared’s front view was even better than the rear, if that was possible. He had a strong, masculine face, with the most exotic of eyes. From Jensen’s viewpoint he couldn’t quite work out the color, but he found he couldn’t look away, he could see his interest reflected in Jared’s eyes.

‘Aren’t you going to introduce me’ Jared said, and his voice sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine. His voice wasn’t deep and gravelly like John’s but it was masterful and mad Jensen’s knees go weak.

‘Jared this is Jensen, he’s John’s boy’

Before Jared could respond Jensen spluttered

‘Not anymore he doesn’t want me, he has a new, younger model’ and promptly broke down again.

Horrified, Jeff took Jensen into his arms and held him as he sobbed.

Jeff looked up at Jared shaking his head as he lead Jensen to the office. Jared wanted to follow and help the poor broken sub but he had his own to take care of and he turned to Phil, put his arm around him and lead him to the comfy seating area.

‘Master Jared do you think it would be alright if I spoke with Jensen, we’ve met at the club before and I’ve always really liked him, I hate to see him like this. This is one of the reasons I have never given myself wholly to one Dom, I’ve seen this sort of thing happen too many times.’

‘Oh Phil, so young and yet so jaded. I think one day you will meet the right master and you’ll change your tune! Let’s get you comfortable and then we’ll ask Jeff if you and Jensen can have a chat. Now how does your back and butt feel, do you want some arnica or aloe vera?’ he said as he offered a bottle of water to Phil.

‘No thank you Master Jared, I like to feel the ache, but it’s good that you asked, not everyone is a pain slut like I am’ Phil said coyly, and then giggled ‘I really enjoyed that scene: you handled that flogger well, I loved the way you built up the force of the blows, I ache so good.‘ he sighed ‘ I hope you’ll consider me again’

Jared smiled at the praise but his mind was on the broken, green eyed man. Who could have given up such a wonderful sub. Jared had barely met him but he could tell that the submission he offered was a rare gift. Jared had come late in life to the D/s lifestyle and had been learning at the hands of Jeff. Jared had realised he liked to be in charge from quite early on, but his siblings would just say that he was bossy. In sexual relationships he found that he liked to hold his partners down, and tell them what to do, after one girl had shouted at him that she wasn’t into that kinky bdsm shit he had done some internet research and found out he most definitely was into that! His cock had never been harder when he found some of the pictures on the net. Men kneeling naked at the feet of other men, men being whipped the look of ecstasy on their faces. The paraphernalia of the lifestyle was so arousing, the plugs, the sounds, the clamps, whips, flogger, he nearly came untouched just looking. Although he had almost exclusively been straight prior to his Eureka moment, he found the idea of a strong man submitting to him almost overwhelming, and he just knew that when he took a sub that it would be a man. Not one to go into things half arsed, Jared did a lot of research. It didn’t take a genius to work out that this lifestyle had the potential to hurt and even permanently damage someone. That was not something Jared would allow. His investigations lead him to Jeff and Morgan’s, many lessons with various subs had honed his skills. He felt confident and secure in his ability to take care of a sub and his next plan of action was to find a permanent one. Jared was a traditional guy and he wanted a relationship, scening with the club subs eased the ache in his groin, but he wanted to ease the ache in his chest too. Although he had only just ‘met’ Jensen he couldn’t help but feel a connection and he thought that Jensen had felt it too. He wondered whether with a bit of time and tlc Jensen would consider being his.  
Jeff gently guided Jensen into the office, settling him on the aging leather sofa and the heading to the small wet bar he poured Jensen a healthy shot of whisky.

‘Here boy drink this’ he said as he sat next to the shivering man, putting his hand on Jensen’s arm Jeff made an angry noise in his throat,

‘Hell, you’re soaked through, let’s get you out of those clothes and warmed up’

taking the glass from Jensen before he had time to take a sip he lead him through a rear door and up the narrow staircase beyond to Jeff’s apartment. Jensen had never been up here, but he was too cold and depressed to be inquisitive. Jeff went through one of the doors, there was the sound of drawers opening and closing and the rustling and bustle of rushed activity before he reappeared holding some sweatpants, a t-shirt, a sweater and a couple of large fluffy looking towels. Jeff moved towards another door and indicated that Jensen should follow him, they entered a large bathroom, which was dominated by a huge shower that looked large enough to hold a half dozen people quite comfortably. Jeff reached in and turned on the water, the steam from the heat billowing out into the wider room,

‘Let’s get those wet clothes off you, you’ll feel much better then’

Jensen started to try and undress but his hands were now trembling so hard that Jeff had to help him. Once he was naked Jeff pushed him into the cubical as a knock on the door distracted him.

‘I’ll be outside, come through when you’re ready’

‘Yes Master Jeff’ mumbled Jensen, he maybe down but he wouldn’t forget his training. Jeff touched his arm, so gently and smiled so sweetly that Jensen almost cried again.

Getting under the water was such a relief, the warmth permeated his chilled body and slowly he started to feel more human. He reached around and removed his plug, although part of his mind was screaming not to, that Master would punish him, Jensen knew he had to start thinking for himself. He gave the plug a cursory wash and reaching around the shower screen threw it at the bin, mildly surprised when he made a direct hit. His hole spasmed with the loss of the toy, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gone without. Picking up some shower gel he started to clean his body, the gel smelt musky and masculine and reminded him of Jeff, the smell calming him almost as much as the man himself had. Noticing the dark band on his wrist mad his heart clench, Master had given him the leather wrist cuff in lieu of a collar, John said collars were too traditional. Once a source of such joy and pride, it was now just a symbol of broken dreams and Jensen yanked it off, sending it hurtling in the same direction of the plug, then he felt more naked than he had ever done. Looking at his lower legs Jensen was unsurprised to notice that they were in fact dyed blue, damn cheap, crappy jeans. Scrubbing them briskly Jensen watched the foamy water circle the drain and disappear and he imagined his unhappiness swill away with it. Feeling exponentially better Jensen vacated the shower and wrapped himself in one of the fluffy towels, wiping the steam from the mirror with his hand he looked at his reflection. He had been told on many an occasion that he was a good looking boy, pretty even, but today he just looked tired, bereft even. His green eyes that normally sparkled with unspoken glee and happiness looked dull and lifeless, rimmed with red making the small, thin lines that he had recently noticed bordering them seem deeper and more obvious. No wonder he had been passed over for a younger model. Hell this wasn’t like him, he wasn’t some weak. self pitier, he’d lived through worse than being dumped for goodness sake. It was time to man up, he’d had a cry, mourned the loss of his master and spent a few hours feeling sorry for himself, well now it was time to look forward instead of backwards, he thought a he dried himself and got dressed.

Opening the door to the main living area Jensen popped his head round the frame and saw Jared and Jeff talking when they caught sight of Jensen they both shut up quickly, looking slightly embarrassed.

‘Come on in Jensen and settle yourself down, you can finish your drink if you like or you can have a coffee, I have a fresh pot prepared’

‘Coffee please Sir’ Jensen said as he sat nervously on the edge of the sofa. Jared sat on the edge of the coffee table facing Jensen, he was so close that their knees almost skimmed each other. Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes and then quickly averted his gaze, damn it that was bad form, Jared smiled and said

‘You can look at me Jensen, my name is Jared, and I’m pleased to meet you, I’m just sorry that it is under these circumstances’

‘Hello Sir’ Jensen said shyly and was mortified to find himself blushing. He heard Jared try and stifle a snort as Jeff returned with the coffee.

‘Here you go, drink that up and you’ll feel much better’ Jensen took a sip, the coffee was rich, warm and comforting much like Jeff himself. ‘I know you don’t want to talk about it but I need to know what happened today.’

Taking another sip of coffee and then a deep breath Jensen looked up and his gaze skittered between Jeff and Jensen.

‘I don’t really know what happened, everything seemed ok, but then my Master, John came home, told me to get dressed and then he asked me to leave. As I was leaving a pretty young boy arrived’ Jensen took a deep breath, it still hurt, he thought his master loved him as much as he had loved his master. But it seems it had all been lies, although thinking back he couldn’t remember John ever telling him he loved him. He had treated him well, gave him great sex, brutal discipline and had found new and innovative ways to make him scream, but had he ever said those three little words? ‘I knew when I saw my replacement it was hopeless so I left. John gave me some money’ Jensen handed John the damp note ‘but I didn’t know where to go, this is the only place I know, I need a job and someplace to stay. I hoped you could help with the former and perhaps give me the address of a shelter that I can stay in until I have some money behind me’

‘Slow down, I think you said all that without taking a breath. Firstly I would love to have you as a club sub. You’re well trained and beautiful and that is a winning combination. Secondly, I won’t have you living in a shelter, I’m a Dom and I will look after you until such time you find a permanent Dom or you have the means to care for yourself. Now it’s not up to me to dictate how other Dom’s manage their relationships but I will say this I disagree with how John has handled this situation. I was unhappy from the beginning when he decided that you didn’t need a contract, I should have put my food down then, so I feel responsible for this cock up. You should never have been left with nothing Jensen, your relationship with John was like a marriage and as the non working spouse he should have had to look after you financially after your ‘divorce’ at least until you were back on your feet. ‘ Pausing to take a breath and reel in his temper Jeff stood up and moved to the window, ‘Right I think the best thing is for you to move into my guest room, if that’s ok with you, if not I can advance you some money so you can get a place of your own.’

‘Jeff’ Jared interjected ‘I’d like to make Jensen a proposition, I know I’m still learning how to be a Dom...’

‘You’re already a Dom Jared, and a damn good one too, you’re just fine-tuning your skills’ Jeff interrupted

With a smile Jared continued ‘I would love to have a live in sub, I want the full 24 hour total power exchange relationship and although that is an exciting prospect it’s also a little nerve wracking. What I propose is that you come and live with me as my live in sub. Jeff can get a proper contract made up to protect you, I will pay an agreed sum into an account in your name each month, so initially you can think of this as a job helping me learn how to be a great Dom. If the arrangement works out then we can think about making it permanent.’ Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, seeing the conflict and confusion there he continued ‘ you don’t have to make a decision now, Jeff’s offer still stand, I just wanted you to have another option.’

Oh heck, Jensen’s head was already spinning, how could he make a decision like that today. He already knew he was attracted to Jared, I mean look at the guy. But he wasn’t prepared to climb from one master’s bed straight into another. No matter how much he wanted to drop to his knees and worship the boots of the guy, oh and what boots, big, black biker boots, with a thick sturdy soul, just slightly dusty. Jensen imagined kneeling there, tonguing the dark leather, he bet it would taste rich and fragrant, he would look up at Jared through his eyelashes and ...groaning he looked away from Jared’s feet to his own, pale ones.

Jared chuckled, a dark and dirty sound that went straight to Jensen’s groin.

‘If you decide to come with me I think we should keep our relationship sex free for a while’ Jensen’s eyes shot up, was he reading his mind? ‘I want a sub but I also want a partner, if we gel as a couple then I’d like to court you’

Court? that was such an old fashioned word, it brought to mind flowers, romantic meals, movie dates, not whips and floggers, but somehow the idea was appealing. Jensen had never really been on a date, well his master had asked him on a date, but they had gone back to his place and Jensen had never left, so Jensen decided that that one didn’t really count.

‘Jensen, what do you think, do you want to stay here with me or go with Jared? Whatever you decide you will always have a job here and a room if you need it. I know that Jared will look after you if you decide to go with him, he’s a great Dom and an even better friend.’

It was time to man up, for ten years his master had been making all his decisions and now he was free it was up to him. Sitting up straight and looking Jeff in the eye

‘I want to go with Jared, at least for a trial, I’m hopeful that we can help each other’

Jensen said with more conviction that he actually felt.

‘Good then that’s decided, let’s sort out contracts’ with that Jeff made some calls and one of his lawyer came round and drafted an agreement that Jared, Jensen and Jeff all agreed was more than generous.

xxx  
Jensen never thought he could experience so many emotions in one day from despair to anticipation, from desperation to hope. And looking at Jared as they left Jeff’s place, Jensen felt a combination of relief that Jared didn’t want to rush into a sexual relationship but also incredible disappointment. With Jared’s large hand in the small of his back guiding him Jensen entered a new chapter of his life.

Jared’s car wasn’t ostentatious like John’s had been, in fact it suited his personality, it was a big flirty pickup truck, red with patches of rust and a sticker that said ‘Everything’s Bigger in Texas’ . Jensen sniggered as Jared opened the door for him courteously then he settled himself in the seat.

‘Don’t mock my car dude’ Jared smirked as he got in the driver’s side. ‘well I live on he other side of town, in Credence Row, do you know it? It’s a converted warehouse, big and spacious’ he turned and smiled at Jensen as he started the engine ‘and do you know what the best thing about it is?’

Jensen shook his head

‘...thick walls’

Jensen smiled ‘no neighborly complaining if there’s a lot of noise then?’

‘Nope, you can scream as much as you like baby’

Oh that made Jensen’s stomach flip, he didn’t know it it was the idea of Jared making him scream or whether it was because he had called him baby. Either way it made Jensen feel warm and fuzzy inside, as if someone had snuggled him up in the softest blanket, and for the first time that day Jensen felt at peace. He had definitely made the right decision.

‘Jensen do you have any stuff that you need to pick up?’

Jensen shook his head forlornly, turning to Jared who looked angry, ‘We’ll head home now and we’ll pick you up some essentials tomorrow, you can borrow some of my clothes till then, in fact I think I’d like to see you in my clothes’ his voice turned honey smooth, making Jensen shiver ‘hmmm’ Jared mused ‘yeah I’m really looking forward to that’.

The no sex rule was going to suck thought Jensen, and not in a good way. Damn Jared’s voice was whiskey dark and had a direct connection to Jensen’s cock.

‘We need to establish some rules’ Jared said as pulling up to a large grey stoned building. It was old, maybe turn of the century and as Jared had said well built, the walls would be thick, Jensen smiled to himself. ‘I’d like you to call me Sir, I hope one day you will call me Master. But before we go in, please say my name...’

‘Jared’ Jensen gasped as Jared’s mouth covered his, oh, he had been kissed before but never like this. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, no prelude to groping and sex, but it was sweet and gentle and all consuming. Jared’s lips were gentle on his and Jensen opened to him tasting Jared’s unique flavor, thinking he could do this forever and die a happy man. One of Jared’s hands gently caressed Jensen’s cheek then slowly he pulled away, smiling. ‘Mmmm I do like the way you say my name, call me SIr unless I tell you otherwise, come on let’s get in and settled’ opening the car door he turned and winked at Jensen before jogging around and opening Jensen’s door.

 

Jared lived in an old warehouse building in a regentrified area, Jensen suspected that mainly young professionals would live around here. The facade of the building was quite beautiful, almost art deco and he could see, there were other warehouses that had been converted into apartments sitting alongside Jared’s building. Jared hustled Jensen inside and they waited by an elderly elevator while Jared gave an impromptu history lesson.

‘This building was built in 1897, I used to walk past here on my way to school and I always wanted to live here. Even then I could see the potential, I just knew it would make a good residence. Once I left college and started at the law firm I kept an eye out for an apartment here, finally one came up and I jumped on it’

‘It’s really beautiful’ Jensen murmured admiring the architrave

‘Yeah, it used to be a real dump around here but people finally started to appreciate our heritage and now it’s an up and coming area’

It was all so different to John’s townhouse, thought Jensen, his house had been clean and new, but this building it was steeped in history, it made Jensen want to touch and smell and just revel in it.

The elevator was one of those old ones with a brass gate that had to be pulled across, it rattled and creaked on it’s journey upwards. They got off on the top floor and entered directly into Jared’s apartment, which encompassed the whole of the upper story. The apartment was open plan, Jensen could see the kitchen, living and bedroom area from the elevator. Jared’s decorating style was eclectic to say the least, the room took influences from many countries, there was a definite Middle Eastern vibe in the bedroom area. Deep rich jewel colored pillows were strewn over a multi colored silky bedspread, the bed itself was huge and iron framed. Jensen blushed when he saw the shackles attached to it. he could see an opaque glass wall in the far corner, he imagined that contained the bathing area.

‘Let me show you around, bedroom’ Jared pointed ‘Kitchen, living area’ he lead Jensen towards the opaque wall ‘and the piece de resistance play area’ Taking him around the wall. Oh my, the area beyond the opaque wall was far bigger than Jensen imagined and it held all sorts of playthings. There was a St Andrews Cross bolted to the stone wall, an adjustable spanking bench, a sling, a bed and many accouterments of pain and pleasure were displayed. There was a large cupboard with many doors and drawers that Jensen imagined contained even more goodies. He just wanted to strip off and offer his backside for Jared’s use. He didn’t actually care whether Jared beat it or fucked it although he was kind of hoping for both. His cock was definitely down with that idea. His arousal was palpable, he was flushed and his breath was coming in short bursts. Jared was looking at him with dark, amused eyes.  
xxx

‘What’s your safe word Jensen’ Jared said running his fingers down the inside of Jensen’s wrist making him shudder and gasp.

‘Red Sir’

‘Ah a traditionalist, you can’t go wrong with that, and if you need me to slow down?’

‘Yellow Sir’

‘Take your clothes off and present’

Jensen hurriedly removed the borrowed clothing, folding them neatly and leaving them on a conveniently placed chair. He then knelt in perfect presentation position. Eyes down and hands behind his back. Jared walked around him, giving him a perfect view of those black boots and making his mouth water. Ruffling Jensen’s hair Jared went to sit in a large wooden chair situated in the middle of the room.

‘Jensen I noticed how you looked at my boots earlier, you want to lick them don’t you’

Jensen’s ears burned with shame, yes he did want to worship them but Jared made it sound so dirty.

‘come here, and worship my boots, no don’t get up I want you to crawl’

Humiliation warred with arousal as Jensen moved on all fours to Jared. Once there he bent forward, ass in the air as he opened his mouth and tentatively licked the dusty, black leather. he knew he should feel disgusted but his cock was leaking and he was moaning and the taste was dark and dirty and fabulous. He looked up at Jared through his lashes, just as he had imagined and saw his desire mirrored in his Dom’s eyes. Jared was still fully dressed, his leather trousers were sporting an impressive bulge and Jensen just wanted to lick his way up there and open Jared’s fly with his teeth and then...groaning he turned his attention back to the boots.

‘You want my cock don’t you boy’ Jared panted ‘you want my big fat cock in your mouth, choking you, you want to swallow my spunk’

Jensen moaned, God he wanted all of those thing

‘Do a good job and I’ll let you put out after our first date’ Jared sounded almost pained saying that, as if he wanted Jensen to suck his cock as much as Jensen want to.

Jensen went back to his licking with renewed vigor

‘That’s good, I think you’ve earned a reward Jensen’ Jared said slightly breathlessly ‘would you like to come?’

Jensen almost whined ‘yes sir’ he gasped.

‘look at me’ Jared panted and when Jensen looked up, Jared’s face was red and sweat beaded on his forehead as if he’d just run a marathon, God he looked so sexy. ‘Kneel up, legs apart’ Jensen complied without thinking and Jared maneuvered his leg between Jensen’s and brushed against Jensen’s cock causing Jensen to gasp at the unexpected contact. ‘Rub yourself against me, but don’t come until I tell you’  
Breathlessly Jensen started to thrust against Jared’s leather clad calf, the leather too smooth to give proper friction, but just enough to tease and torment him. Bearing down a bit harder sent ripples of pleasure along his nerve endings and he could start to feel the coiling of pressure in his balls, moaning he looked up at Jared who was watching him intently. ‘That’s it boy’ Jared started to move his leg in counterpoint to Jensen, it was almost too much and Jensen was afraid that he would embarrass himself by coming without permission when Jared declared ‘now boy, come for me now’

Jensen didn’t know what happened, the orgasm that overtook him was so powerful, it seemed to emanate from his whole body and he ejaculated all over Jared’s black, leather trousers. God, he had never come so hard, he was exhausted. Jared put a finger under Jensen’s chin and raised his head so that they were eye to eye.

‘Clean my trousers off boy’

Jensen knew what he meant and with a exhausted but happy smile he leant forward and started to lick his release from Jared’s trousers.

‘Good boy’ Jared ruffled his hair and Jensen felt his chest puff with pride.

xxxx

Later Jared prepared a small meal and much to Jensen’s chagrin, his offers of help were rebuked. Sitting at the table Jared said

‘Tomorrow we’ll go shopping and get you some necessities but tonight I thought we would discuss what sort of service you can offer me’ Jensen looked at him intently ‘I would like you to take care of the house and cooking for me, but what would you like to do Jensen, what do you want to do with your life?’

Flabbergasted Jensen looked at Jared, ‘I always wanted to be an artist’ he blushed ‘but I couldn’t afford college and art materials are so expensive anyway and John thought I should concentrate on him.’

A disgusted look crossed Jared’s face, it was there and gone so quickly Jensen wondered whether he had really seen it, ‘I’d love to see some of your work’ Jared mused ‘yeah, tomorrow we’ll get some art supplies and you can maybe do a painting or something for the apartment. Then if we make the arrangement permanent’ he took Jensen’s hand ‘I’d love for you to go to art school, but lets not rush things’ he winked at Jensen ‘but...would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?’

Jensen blushed the man had already seen him naked, begging, coming ‘I’d love to’ he said shyly.

‘great, just need to work out where, do you like Mexican food, and dancing, I love dancing’ Jared said excitedly, almost bouncing.

‘I love Mexican food and dancing’ Jensen smiled.

‘That’s settled then, let’s watch a film and then have an early night’ he winked again teasingly ‘but i’ll have you know that there’ll be no nookie tonight, I’m protecting both of our virtues’

‘Damn, I was looking forward to being corrupted’

Jared’s eyes darkened ‘Oh you’ll be corrupted, tomorrow night I’ll be despoiling your virtue, repeatedly’ he rumbled.

A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine, his cock incredibly pleased with that plan, damn this was going to be the longest 24 hours!

After watching Die Hard and First Blood, enthusing over the first and mocking the second, they headed to bed, and snuggling under the covers with Jared, Jensen thought he had never felt as safe or comfortable with anyone ever. It was as if they had known each other for years and not hours. He never held any truck with love at first sight, in fact he thought people who bought into all that romantic drivel were idiots, but here tonight he could almost feel himself falling. Jared wrapped his arm protectively around Jensen and pulled him close, their naked bodies brushing against each other, warm and hard. Jensen was so aroused and he could feel Jared’s arousal answering his, but there was no frantic coupling instead they just held each other close and fell into contented sleep.

 

The following day Jensen felt like his life had become a montage from Pretty Woman, Jared took him to various clothes shops and had Jensen try on and model a selection of expensive outfits. Jared seemed incredibly pleased with himself as the pile of purchases grew,

‘Jared you don’t have to buy me so much...’

Jared got up from where he was watching Jensen model yet another outfit and pressed his chest against Jensen’s back, fitting them both together seamlessly wrapping one arm around Jensen’s chest and bringing his mouth down close to Jensen’s ear he whispered.

‘You’re not telling me what to do are you boy?’

a shiver ran down Jensen’s spine, ‘No Master’ he said before he could stop himself

‘Mmmm I do like how that sounds, maybe one day you will accept me as your master’

Jared’s voice was doing indecent things to Jensen and he was just about ready to get down on his knees and beg Jared to be his master when Jared turned him around and took his mouth in a bruising kiss. The kiss got more heated and just as Jensen thought he might swoon like some heroine from a trashy romance novel they were interrupted by a polite cough. Jensen tried to pull away embarrassed but Jared held him close.

‘was there anything else you wanted to look at Mr Padelecki?’ asked the assistant, blushing slightly.

‘Nothing you can help me with’ Jared replied as he sneakily rubbed his hard on against Jensen’s. ‘I think we’ll just take the items I’ve chosen, can you add them to my account’

 

Later back at the apartment Jared said he had some work to do before their date and set a rather flummoxed Jensen the task of ‘creating some art for the apartment’. Jared had generously bought out half of the art supply shop and Jensen perused the purchases trying to decide what to do. Taking the sketch pad he started to draw Jared, he sketched him as he had first seen him, clad in tight, leather trousers and shirtless, hmm this would make a great oil painting, he could capture the play of light and shadows on Jared’s amazing musculature. Maybe he could be holding a whip. Carried away with his ideas Jensen set to working out what pose would work best, and he wondered whether Jared would mind posing for him, and then he wondered whether this was the sort of art Jared would want in his apartment. Smiling, he completed several sketches, his vivid memories of Jared brandishing the whip, the way the perspiration on his back accentuated the muscles moving below his golden skin, God the man was beautiful. Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he had been allowed to practice his art, John had thought it a waste of time, and Jensen had forgotten how much he enjoyed creating something.

Jared finally finished his work and came in to hustle Jensen along to get ready for their date. Jensen dressed in the nice, black dress pants that Jared had bought him, he teamed it with a smart cream button down shirt, new shoes and underwear completed his outfit. The clothes he was wearing probably cost more than he’d ever had in his bank account, but the expensive cloth felt nice against his skin and as he looked at himself in the mirror he thought he looked good, he hoped that Jared thought so too. As he waited for Jared he thought back to yesterday, when John kicked him out, he had thought his life was over but now look at him. John was a distant memory, his ways which had once seemed so loving and dominant in retrospect seemed merely controlling and selfish. He still felt strongly for the man, love wasn’t something you could turn off like a tap, but now, with a bit of distance, he could also see the man’s faults. Being with Jared showed the difference between the two Dom’s was unbelievable. Jared still treated him like a person, he asked what Jensen wanted and took notice, John would never have bothered, Jensen was there just for his amusement...nothing else.

In the car on the way to the restaurant instead of admiring the scenery as it passed Jensen kept taking sneaky glances at Jared, he was dressed in jeans and an eclectically patterned pink shirt, he looked so hot, the shirt showing off his impressive build and the Jeans clinging in all the right places. Jared smirked when he saw Jensen’s interest, preening,

‘You don’t look so bad yourself’

‘What, I didn’t say anything’

‘You didn’t need to’ Jared said, his tone deep, making Jensen shiver.

The restaurant was both quaint and traditional, outside it twinkled with white fairy lights, inside it was dark and atmospheric, there were a few tables, a small bar and dance floor, the aromas were enticing and Jensen’s stomach rumbled. He grinned at Jared sheepishly, and Jared shoulder bumped him as they were shown to their table. Jared held the chair as Jensen was seated, making Jensen’s belly flutter, their table was covered in a red checkered table cloth and had a candle seated in a bottle in the middle. The candle was clearly only the most recent addition as the bottle was well and truly covered in wax drips. The ambience of the restaurant was warm and friendly and Jensen felt more than welcome. Jared asked Jensen if he minded if he ordered for both of them, Jensen smiled, he was used to not being asked his opinion, but he felt safe in Jared’s hands so he just nodded. Jared ordered a crisp californian white wine, Ceviche for starters, carne asada with homemade tortillas and fresh salsa. The food smelt delicious and Jensen could tell by the predominantly Mexican clientele that the food was good and authentic. Looking at Jared across the table the candlelight was painting Jared’s skin in many flickering hues of yellow and Jensen just felt his stomach clench, against his better judgement he was falling for the guy, hadn’t he learned his lesson the hard way? After ten years he was still as emotionally immature as he had been as that teenager who had taken up with John. Jared seemed to pick up on Jensen’s melancholy mood, and he reached across the table and took Jensen’s hand, caressing the palm with his thumb, smiling and making Jensen forget he’d ever loved anyone before tonight.

The meal was delicious, spicy yet delicate, the wine had made Jensen relaxed and a little silly, the company was excellent, Jared was attentive and funny and by far the hottest man in the restaurant. When they finished eating and Jared suggested a dance Jensen’s stomach did that little flip again, he felt like a teenager with his first crush.

‘I don’t really know how to dance’ he started

Jared ignored him and taking his hand lead him to the dancefloor. ‘Just follow me’ he murmured against Jensen’s ear, and took him into his arms. Jensen felt the warmth of Jared’s skin through their shirts, the strength of his body and the movement of his muscles. He melted into Jared’s arms, he always thought that was such a silly romantic idea but he literally melted, he felt all the tension seep from his body as he just let Jared take control. He felt Jared move against him, his hips gently circling in time to the music and Jensen could do nothing more than follow suit. His whole body tingled with need, he could feel his cock filling and the friction of it rubbing against Jared’s meaty thigh was a sweet torment. He could feel Jared’s answering hard on against his hip and he couldn’t help but moan. He thought perhaps Jared would rush for the bill and take them home so the could fuck, but Jared held him tighter and they moved together for song after song. This is true romance Jensen thought, no on has ever bothered to woo me in this manner, not ever, he found himself smiling. They were still both aroused but the urgency was a dull itch but the need to just hold each other was paramount, Jensen hoped that Jared would never let go. It could have been hours later or maybe just minutes when he felt Jared’s warm breath on his face and a gentle kiss to his cheek.

‘Do you want to go home now’ Jared whispered in his ear, his words dark with promise

Looking in Jared’s eyes, so darkened with desire all Jensen could manage was a gulp and a nod.

Jensen couldn’t remember the car ride home, it was a blur of passing lights, buildings and cars, he was only aware of Jared’s hand on his thigh, warm and comforting. Then they were home and Jared was leading Jensen to the bedroom.

‘I want you naked’ he said his eyes dark with lust and Jensen was all to eager to comply, his clothes were off and he presented before his master. Jared walked around Jensen’s naked body, touching and admiring, before he took him to the bed and arranged him spreadeagled on his back, with a wicked smile on his face he attached wrist and ankle cuffs to Jensen then fastened them to the attachments on the bed. Standing back he admired his work, Jensen spread out for his pleasure, his skin milky against the dark bed cover. Nodding and humming his approval, he picked something up off the bedside table and walked towards Jensen and quickly blindfolded the boy. Leaning down he whispered in Jensen’s ear, ‘remember your safe word and use it if you need it’ and then it was dark, Jensen had a moment of panic but then he felt Jared’s touch on his calf and he let his breathing slow and become even. He could hear the rustle of clothing and he imagined Jared undressing, uncovering miles of tanned skin and taut muscles and he cursed the blindfold for stealing those images from him. Then all was quiet again and that ramped Jensen’s anxiety up a notch, his mind going over various scenarios. Jensen was spread out, unable to protect himself and Jared could do anything to him. He could feel his panic encroaching but also his arousal, Jared had taken away all his decisions and now he was here for Jared’s pleasure, he felt a warmth grow in his stomach at that thought, he wanted to please Jared more than anything. The bed dipped and Jensen could feel perspiration collecting on his forehead, he was waiting in the dark his nerves felt like a living thing, growing and moving throughout his body with no input from him whatsoever. Even though he was nervous as all hell his cock liked this scene...a lot, it was erect and vying for attention, waving skyward and copiously leaking precum. He could feel Jared’s breath on his thigh, warm and moist, causing goosepimples and shivers down his spine. Then there was a kiss on his hipbone, wet and sloppy, his nerve endings sending pleasant messages straight to his cock and causing Jensen to moan aloud. Jared chuckled as he placed another careless kiss just above Jensen’s pubic hair, Jensen moaned again, he wanted his arms free so he could push Jared towards his cock, but he was helpless as Jared tormented him by kissing him all over his groin area but resolutely avoiding his cock. Of course Doms didn’t suck cock, Jensen had been told that time and again during his time with John. Subs sucked Cock and Doms fucked that was the way of the world. Jensen’s groans were almost continual now, his cock so hard he couldn’t think straight. Then he felt Jared’s tongue swipe at his balls and he could hold back no longer he screamed, Jared seemed to like hearing that as he took one ball then the other into his mouth, Jensen couldn’t describe the feeling, warm, arousing as Jared sucked and licked at his testicles, his cock waving and trying to make itself known. Almost before he knew what was happening Jared engulfed Jensen’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him down like a pro, Jensen was undone, he had never known such arousal, his sightlessness making everything so much more intense. Jared’s mouth was wet and warm and perfect, his tongue was swirling and teasing, the suction and it was almost all too much until suddenly Jensen felt Jared’s fingers slick with lube, and who knew where he’d gotten that from, circling and teasing his hole, and then it was nearly all over. Jared seemed to realize Jensen was close as he pulled off his cock and ordered ‘come when you’re ready’ and then went back to work as his fingers penetrated Jensen he came with a howl. Jared sucked him through his orgasm, gentling as Jensen became too sensitive and finally pulling off. Jensen’s limbs felt like lead, he felt lethargic and well sated, but he could not give in to the lethargy, he hadn’t pleased his master yet, moaning and pulling on his restraints he tried to get free so he could service Jared.

‘You liked that didn’t you boy’ Jared’s sinful voice stopped Jensen’s panic, he could barely think straight but he managed to string two words together to say ‘yes master’

‘I’m gonna fuck you now’

Oh god yes, thought Jensen as he felt Jared unlock his legs and maneuver a pillow under his ass, then there was the drizzle of lube, cold against his heated skin, his voice was hoarse with moaning and screaming but still he couldn’t stop. He wondered whether he would be able to talk at all tomorrow. Then he felt Jared’s cock, blunt and huge at his entrance and he spread his legs further as Jared slowly pushed into him, his cock an immense, foreign presence that his arse tried to evict initially causing them both to moan until Jensen relaxed and let him in. Then there was grunting and friction, the slap of flesh on flesh and incandescent pleasure as they both reached their peak.

‘Please master’ Jensen managed

‘Come’ Jared groaned his voice raw, and Jensen couldn’t help but obey spraying their stomachs with his release as he felt Jared come within him, and in that moment Jensen felt peace. A contentment advanced over his body, relaxing him both physically and emotionally and Jensen knew he was home, as Jared took him in his arms and held him tight.

End (for now)


End file.
